As mobile tablets, smartphone, e-readers and phablets gain in popularity over traditional laptops and desktop computers, consumers in search of a personalized covers to protect and enhance their own mobile experience have minimal choices in the market place. One can find a plethora of conventional plastics cases, primarily single substrate cases manufactured in base colors and other marked down sleeves in the wildest of colors in non-environmentally friendly neoprene, PVC, rubber, silicone polymers or plastic. Typical base colors are found in black, blue, red, grey and white in hand stitched products and one piece clip-on shells. Color customization of these shells and stitched covers is limited to those companies offering the additive application of UV ink on the exterior side in less than full bleed color and typically on one side. Customizers, those online companies who sell the service of printing the additive color on mobile device cases and covers apply UV inks or use a vacuum and heat process to transfer ink from image sheets directly to substrates on a variety of plastics, neoprenes, vinyls and other materials. These materials were originally designed to be purchased without color modifications. Exterior substrates on these covers are prone to ink smudging as the substrate surface is a polymer based smooth surface that is minimally ink receptive. While UV ink printers preform the task of placing color on the plastic exterior substrates they do so in less than full bleed because the UV print head is limited to flat panels. Transfer sheets may transfer ink around corners as the image sheet is vacuum bagged around the device and heated but quality is less than printing direct to a ink receptive surface. UV ink form factor printers and transfer ink systems are more expensive to purchase and require additional labor and training for image alignment when compared to the common ink jet printers or color laser printers. Customization adds additional labor, shipping and cover product mark-ups, these are passed onto the online and retail consumer. Other options for personalization besides hand painting include laser etching, full panel die cut sheets and pre-cut adhesive labels that are already printed, all of which are applied to existing covers and cases not designed for end-user customization or print personalization.
Structures used in larger electronic device covers, manufactured in high volume are made with predetermined sewn pockets and lack the ability for customization of the structure materials, pockets or attachment elements. Although tablets and smartphones are manufactured in large quantities virtually using the same exterior shape or form factor, their use is varied for the individual consumer. Not all tablets are used for the same purpose or task. Inserts that cushion the tablets or e-reader inside covers are typically inexpensive, low density foam die cut shapes with camera, ports and connection areas that are precut. Foam inserts found in the shells, covers and cases are not typically environmentally friendly or easily modified by the consumer. Inserts when subjected to higher heat found in vehicles often distort and the foam loses its shape, eventually the insert falls apart or becomes compressed in a short time causing slippage or accidental ejection of the electronic device. Straps placed in the corners of the tablet covers/cases to hold tablets in place on inside cover face tend to stretch over time from the constant shifting while in transport and eventually break. Often these straps or restraints obstruct handling or the screen view when gripping the tablet during use and offer minimal protection at the edges and corners of the tablet or e-reader where glass meets the case bezel. Other tablet covers made with die cut materials are hand sewn together, often fit poorly, limiting or obstructing the camera aperture or causing premature wear at connection ports caused by misalignment of the cover to the tablet or e-reader. While sales are projected to climb above 550 million new units in 2014 in all sizes of smartphones, tablets and e-readers, not one cover or case is made to be print personalized or structurally customized off the retail shelf at home using an inkjet printer, color laser printer or UV printer.
There is a need for a new type of electronic device cover or case kit manufactured for the “Do-It-Yourself” consumer who has access to a desktop printer, color laser printer and desires the look they couldn't find off the retail store shelf. As such, these covers and cases have desirable characteristics and features while also offering full bleed color personalization, encompassing protection, better printing than plastic, reusable attachment pads for unobstructed device attachment to cover or case. Using stronger more flexible composites would provide a more flexible, resilient structure that resists cracking or chipping found in single substrates. Additionally, a design that provides multiple die cut adaptive configurations so the end user may tailor the covers or cases to specific use or tasks. Having the ability to take a common, ordinary looking device and rebranded it as to look like your own, appeals to tweens and young adults as they begin to receive handed-me-down tablets and e-readers from parents. Lastly, using lighter, reclaimed-recycled materials found in compostable, eco-composites manufactured with roll-to-roll processes, would result in quicker production cycles for incremental electronic device new product launches and lower cost benefiting both consumer and the environment.